A Snowball's Chance in Hell
by Phoenix-Roar
Summary: Kai and Hilary are always fighting. The team and Mr. D sends them out on a vacation alone with no one but each other. Rated T, KAIHIL. [PAUSED]
1. Trapping Two Bulls in a China Shop

Kai and Hiromi hate and despise each other! You must read on and see what I'm talking about. :3 I've seen a lot of stories featuring a cabin, so guess what the setting is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Takao Aoki does.

**_EDIT:I took out a few sentences of the first chapter, so if it says I updated this story, then that's why._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Chapter 1---

---Trapping Two Bulls in a China Shop---

---Normal POV---

"Jerk!" Exclaimed Hiromi angrily.

"Baka!" Countered a fuming Kai.

"Idiot!" She shouted with more rage than before.

"Loser!" He yelled louder.

"Jackass!"

"Pimp!"

"Asshole!"

"Retard!"

They were face-to-face as they screamed insults at each other. The rest of the team and Mr. Dickenson stood around helplessly watching. By now Kai and Hiromi were practically going hoarse from yelling but they ignored that.

"Alright you two, enough!" Mr. Dickenson said, causing the two angered teens to turn their heads to him at the same time and glare.

"You two really need to cool it! You've been fighting for as long as I can remember and now it's gotten so bad that it's starting to affect others around you!" Exclaimed Mr. Dickenson.

"He started it." Said Hiromi suddenly.

"Did not." Countered Kai.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"That's it!" Mr. Dickenson raised his voice to be heard over the quarreling two. "I'm sending you two on a vacation."

---

The Bladebreakers were sitting in their seats in the car. The group watched Kai and Hiromi carefully.

Kai and Hiromi were each reading a book, and every so often would glance up and glare at the other with a scowl, and then go back to reading.

You could literally feel the cold aura radiating from those two.

The car ride was five hours long, and not a single word was spoken in between.

"We're here," said Mr. Dickenson, breaking the silence. Tyson whooped, and practically broke down the door and ran out. The others followed, leaving behind Kai and Hiromi. The group waited outside and Mr. Dickenson watched them from the driver's seat.

Kai and Hiromi scowled behind their books, and pretended like they hadn't arrived. They were against this whole vacation idea.

"C'mon you guys!" Exclaimed Kenny. "You're on vacation, you should be happy!"

They both put down their books at the same time and stood up to get out. They froze when they noticed the other.

"You go first." Said Kai.

"No. You." Said Hiromi.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO!"

"YES!"

It went on and on until Mr. Dickenson had enough, and reached back and pushed both of them out. They both landed on their feet after catching their balance. They looked at where they were- it was snowing, and there were lots of pine trees blanketed in white, and in front of them was a large cabin made out of wood, cement, and stone.

"Let's go take a look." Offered Rei and they all started up the steps and inside the cabin. Everyone's jaws fell open when they saw what was inside- it was like paradise.

There was a big flat screen TV, a large Jacuzzi, A large kitchen area, a beautiful bedroom with a bed, the couches and chairs were all nicely perfected, the kitchen's tiles were cleaned enough to reflect, and many other things.

Hiromi smirked a bit and flung herself on the soft bed. She smiled wider.

"This is amazing," She stated and everyone smiled except Kai. "But, there's a problem." She said, keeping her eyes closed. Everyone was confused.

She pointed at Kai. "Remove that thing from my sight." She said and giggled loudly afterward, burrowing herself in the pillows. Everyone snickered and Mr. Dickenson smiled, Kai's face went cherry-red.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh burnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn," Said Tyson mockingly.

Kai growled ferociously and prepared to pounce and strangle. Everyone snapped out of their states and grabbed onto Kai, keeping him from killing their friend. Hiromi's eye cracked open and saw Kai struggling against everyone, and almost winning. She closed her eye and smirked.

They finally got Kai to settle down; the two sat glaring daggers at each other in a staring contest since half an hour ago. The group was just about to leave.

"Now you two behave yourselves, I don't want any fights breaking out while you are unsupervised. Our numbers are on the table if you need them, and don't forget to call 911 if someone gets hurt, ok?" Mr. Dickenson said between the staring contest. The two nodded very slowly, still not breaking eye contact. Mr. Dickenson sighed and then led the rest of the Bladebreakers out and away, leaving the two in the cabin alone.

---

"What chance do you think they have of becoming friends again?" Asked Mr. Dickenson worriedly.

Max sighed. "A snowball's chance in hell."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How do yah's like it so far? I wanna know:3

R&R please!

---phoenix


	2. Lost Like a Broken Compass

Here goes the next chapter. Thank you reviewers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Chapter 2---

---Lost Like a Broken Compass---

---Normal POV---

They were stuck in a staring contest. Neither would get up nor move away- it was a battle between water and fire. Suddenly the phone rang, but neither budged. Finally Kai, without tearing his eyes away, felt around beside him for the phone, and picked it up, still staring daggers at Hiromi.

"What." He grunted into the phone. A voice talked on the other side of the line before Kai grunted and hung up.

"Who the hell was that." Said Hiromi with a sting in her voice, not breaking eye contact.

"Room service. They're bringing in dinner." He said with the same burn.

"We're in the middle of nowhere jackass! How can someone have room service in the middle of no where?" She shot at him.

"Shouldn't you know since you're so smart? Oh that's right, you don't have a brain." Kai shot back.

"Well at least I can pass a grade unlike some people!" She glared at him with more fury.

"Who said I can't pass a grade? At least I can spin a beyblade unlike you!"

"At least I actually look human!"

"At least I'm not a slutty whore like you!"

"At least I'm not a-" she was cut off by the doorbell. They didn't budge to get the door.

"You get the door." Kai said.

"No, you get it!" Hiromi countered.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!!"

"YES!!"

"Hello?" Said the person behind the door. They both sighed and got up to get it.

"I'm getting the door, sit down." Kai said.

"No, I'M getting the door. YOU sit down." Hissed Hiromi.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!!"

"YES!!"

"Is anyone in there?" Said the person behind the door. They both reached out to get the door handle but by accident their hands just swiftly brushed against each other. Kai yelped and ran down the hallway. "AHHH!!! I MUST SANITIZE MY HAND!!!" He screamed, running into the bathroom to wash his hand like no tomorrow. Hiromi glared at his back as he ran down the hallway, and then opened the door.

When Kai came back dinner was on the table, and the maid who had delivered their food was gone. Kai sat down in his seat and started eating, as to Hiromi had already started without him. Kai was still mad at Hiromi, so he picked up some luke-warm gravy with a spoon and yelled, "FOUR!!" as he catapulted the gravy at Hiromi.

The food landed square between her eyes. She dropped her fork on the plate, causing a slight noise at metal against glass china. Hiromi opened her eyes, which were burning with hate. She glared at Kai and Kai smiled at her and waved mockingly. Hiromi's hatred level shot up by a mile, and her face turned red from anger. She picked up the soup ladle and dipped it in gravy and flung the liquid at Kai, who picked up a plate just in time to block the incoming gravy. He brought the plate down and smiled mockingly again. She roared in anger, and before Kai knew what was happening the whole _pot_ of gravy was spilt over his head.

Both cleaned up and went to their separate bathrooms to wash up. Kai decided that it was way to warm in the cabin so he went outside, and soon after Hiromi followed.

Kai walked out a bit further into the snow and so did Hiromi. The setting sun was reflecting beautifully off the snow.

Kai stepped further out again, and Hiromi followed.

"Where are you going." She stated.

"Somewhere you won't follow," He said, and stepped out further. "Unless you're too chicken." He said, knowing she couldn't resist the challenge.

"CHICKEN?! Oh pft yeah right! YOU'RE the one who will be chicken mister!" She yelled, as Kai started to sprint into the woods, and Hiromi followed.

They were running for a long time until they stopped to catch their breath. Kai and Hiromi looked at where they were- they were surrounded by gigantic pine trees covered in snow, and the ground was covered in a deep white blanket. Pieces of fluffy snow drifted down from the rapidly darkening sky.

"Where are we?" Hiromi asked.

"What you mean you don't know?" Answered Kai with a question.

"No seriously, where are we?" She said.

"I was serious too, I thought you knew." Said Kai plainly.

"Y-you mean... we're... LOST?!" Cried Hiromi. Kai simply nodded and kept his cool.

"IF I DIE OUT HERE IT'S YOUR FAULT!" She screamed, pointing at Kai.

"I thought you knew it was rude to point. I didn't get you into this; you accepted the challenge, baka." He said coolly.

"Well you're the one that challenged me!"

"Well you're the one that followed."

"Well you're the one that stepped outside!"

"Well you're the one who annoyed me so much to force me out there!"

Both teens were hot-headed and yelling until they heard a crack come from the trees. They both turned around, and noticed the sky was now pitch black, the sun had set. The wind had picked up causing the wood to creak and groan, and the temperature had dropped at least fifteen degrees. Hiromi and Kai shivered, they hadn't brought jackets along with them on this vacation. Kai had his scarf and light overcoat with a black top underneath, and purple pants. Hiromi had an orange, light overcoat, with a green shirt underneath, and a white skirt.

"G-Great, now we're sure to d-die," choked Hiromi from the cold.

"N-Not if we f-find out way b-back," stuttered Kai.

The two started to walk around, through the trees in hopes of finding their way randomly back to the cabin.

---

Kai slammed open the door and limped inside, followed soon after by a shivering Hiromi. She shut the door and they both collapsed on a sofa, exhausted from sprinting around till two in the morning since six in the evening.

"I was sure we would die of cold," muttered Hiromi, still frozen stiff.

"I knew we wouldn't die." He said just to argue with her. They both were frozen to the bone and were so cold they were almost blue.

---

They walked into the sleeping area otherwise known as a bedroom. They expected two beds far away from each other (if not they would have pushed them away) but instead they found only one bed.

"Ahh!" yelled Hiromi out of surprise, and Kai's eyes widened from shock.

"NO F&#$ING WAY AM I SLEEPING WITH YOU!" he screamed.

"Well then where will you sleep?" She said mockingly.

"On the floor if I have to!" He said, walking out into the living room. Around half an hour later, he came back in the bedroom which woke Hiromi who was snuggled comfortably in the blankets.

"What not comfortable enough for you?" She said groggily, then giggling and burrowing her way back into the pillows.

"None of the sofas are comfortable and the floor is... a floor." He said with a plain, defeated voice.

"Oh so what are you thinking, that you can sleep here?" She said.

"Well... yeah."

"No."

Kai came over on the opposite side of Hiromi and pushed her off the bed, she hit the floor with a thump and she groaned.

"What was THAT for?" She cried.

"For not letting me sleep here." He said closing his eyes. Suddenly a strong force pushed him off the bed and he grunted painfully has he hit the floor. He sat up and Hiromi smirked at him.

Finally some time later after them pushing each other off the bed and trying to get the bed for themselves, Kai lay on the edge of the bed and Hiromi lay on the other. They each scowled at the opposite wall at the thought of sharing a bed with their arch enemy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R please!

---phoenix


	3. Redder than the Ripest Cherry

Sorry for the wait. If you're waiting for A Phoenix's Heart updated, I'm sorry but I'm out of ideas right now. I should post for it soon though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the game Bloody Roar, the characters from Bloody Roar, or the names or attacks or anything from that game.

* * *

---Chapter 3---

---Redder than the Ripest Cherry---

---Normal POV---

Sunlight slowly seeped through the closed blinds, spilling onto the bed. The two teens grumbled from the instant light. Their eyes slowly cracked open but what they were greeted with was not something they were too happy about.

Two loud screams echoed away from the cabin and all the birds within fifteen kilometers of the building jumped in surprise and flew away.

The teens screamed, and immediately flung themselves away from the bed. For they had woken up cuddled right beside each other, their heads resting against the other's. Right now both of them were redder than the ripest cherries on earth. But secretly... they both... liked it? No, that can't be right. They hate each other.

"What the hell, Hiwatari!!!!" Screamed Hiromi.

"I could ask you the same thing, Tatibana!" Yelled Kai.

"What were you doing?"

"What was_ I_ doing?! What were _you_ doing?!?!"

"I was sleeping peacefully until _someone _decided to snuggle!"

"I did NOT!"

"You DID!"

"Did NOT!"

"Did TOO!"

"Did NOT!"

"Did TOO!"

"Did NOT!"

They both growled at each other, bearing their human canine teeth. Sudden instinct from millions of years ago took over their bodies as they growled fiercer, but then they gained back control and exited the room through different doors with a stomp.

{Damn girl thinks she's better than me! Well I'll just show her!}

{Stupid bishonen! Ahh! ::panic:: I mean baka! He thinks he can win every single war against me! It's time I showed him who is boss around here!}

They both stomped into the living room. They both didn't bother to change out of their PJ's yet; Kai wore a light sleeveless black top with light matching black shorts, and Hiromi wore a long but light, blue t-shirt and light sleeping three-quarter pants. They both went to face each other. They glared at each other for a long time but then Kai noticed a Game Cube console connected to the wide screen TV. He smirked evilly and nodded towards it, showing Hiromi what he was planning. She looked at it and glanced back at Kai and nodded.

"Let the competition begin," they both said at the same time and grabbed one of the controllers, turned on the TV, turned on the Game Cube, and started to play.

"Take that!" Shouted Hiromi as she scratched the phoenix with her claws. They were playing Bloody Roar [A/N - I always play that I can beat anyone at it X3 it's a fighting game]. She was Shina the Leopard, and Kai was Cronos the Phoenix [A/N - I'm always the phoenix and every time I play against the leopard I picture Kai and Hiromi... strange ne].

"I don't think so!" Kai said, as the phoenix suddenly leaped upon the Leopard, taking it into its claws and dragging it on the barriers of the arena, and then shooting a burst of fire at the leopard [A/N – I love doing that attack X3].

The leopard dropped from the flying phoenix's grip and fell to the floor, motionless. Her life meter was empty and 'K.O!' appeared on the screen. Kai looked at Hiromi with a triumphant smile. Hiromi grew as red as a cherry again but from raw anger this time.

"So what if you can beat me at a game I can beat you at other things!" Shouted a very mad girl.

"Oh? As if!" Yelled Kai equally.

Steam could be seen rising from her head as she stormed off. Kai smiled to himself.

{Defeating the enemy once again, Hiwatari. No one can beat me. Booyah!} Kai celebrated his victory in his head quickly before starting 'arcade' mode on the game to play one player.

{Heh Kai thinks this war is over. But he doesn't know that this is just the beginning! See yah in hell Hiwatari!} An evil smirk grew on her face as she got an idea for payback.

The phoenix kicked back the chimera into the wall and then picked it up with its foot talon, hoisting it high in the air and sending fire into it before throwing it back on the floor [yet another move that I love doing X3]. Kai smirked evilly before sending the last blow to his virtual opponent, winning the whole game for him.

{Phoenixes will never cease to amaze me with their strength...} He thought as his character changed back into his human form, Cronos, and congratulated him.

Suddenly he sensed a presence behind him. He looked backwards and got a pillow in the face.

He took the pillow off his head, showing feathers stuck in his hair and all over the floor. He looked at the cause. Hiromi stood, holding two pillows, one in each hand. She grinned evilly.

"THIS MEANS WAR!" Kai yelled, picking the one that seemed to have the most feathers in it and throwing it at Hiromi who got hit with it and got covered with feathers also.

{Oh that does it Hiwatari you're dead!}

"PILLOW FIGHT!!!"

* * *

Sorry that it's shorter than the other ones...

R&R please!

---phoenix


	4. Drunk like a Bird in the Water

Eh...

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Chapter 4---

---Drunk like a Bird in the Water---

---Normal POV---

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

Pillows hurled across the room at light speed as two teens threw and dodged them. The female quickly jumped on the couch, grabbed a few pillows, and winged them at her opponent. The male dodged the incoming threat, and grabbed one of the pillows lying around. He swung it, hitting the girl a few times. Feathers flew through the air, and in the morning sunshine coming through the window they looked like an angel's glowing feathers.

The fight commenced, muffled smacks and crashes could be heard. Finally, all was quiet, thus signaling the end of the battle.

The two people were sprawled out on the floor, on opposite sides of the room.

"I think we're out of pillows," the female, Hilary, stated in between pants.

"Yeah," the male, Kai, agreed for once with the other. He sat up, and rubbed his head. "Did you _have_ to hit me with wood?"

Hilary glared. "Yes, in a matter of fact, I did." She walked out of the room, making the impression of a mad lioness. Kai glared at her back as she went to the bedroom, and then slowly stood up. He rubbed his tired eyes, before slumping down in a seat by the kitchen table. Kai glared at the wall for a few minutes, before deciding to change into his regular clothes. He walked into the bedroom and got his clothes out of the drawer, and went to his bathroom.

Kai emerged from the hallway and back into the kitchen, only to see Hilary sitting in a seat, already eating. He sighed, noting Hilary only ordered food for herself. He went to the fridge, in search of something to eat. He wasn't really hungry, like usual, but a drink would do miracles for his throat. He reached into the refrigerator, pulling out anything that felt like a bottle at random. His hand finally found something and he pulled it out. It was quite heavy, so Kai guessed it was a case of something. He was right- it was a case of eight bottles, with unidentifiable liquid in them. He stared at it for a while before shrugging and closing the fridge door with his foot. He put the case on the table and started to take a bottle out of its holder.

Hilary glanced up from her meal which she was picking at with her fork, and saw Kai prying a bottle from a case filled with similar drinks.

"Do you know what those are?" She asked.

"Nope."

"Then why drink it if you don't know what it is?"

Kai shrugged carelessly as he finally pried the bottle from the case.

"How do you know it's not poison?"

"If there was poison in it, I would have forced you to drink it long ago."

Hilary's eyes burned with hate as she tried to drill holes in Kai's head with her vision. Kai popped the cap off the bottle and sat down opposite of Hilary. He took a gulp of the drink before slowly putting it back down on the table.

"Well?" Hilary said.

"It's disgusting." He said emotionlessly, before taking the bottle once again and drinking more of it.

"If it's disgusting why drink it?"

He shrugged carelessly again before taking another swig of the 'disgusting' drink. Hilary sighed, before beginning to pry a bottle out of the case for herself.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked, eyeing the bottle she was trying to pull out.

"Taking a drink, what else?" She said edgily, before finally pulling it out of the case. She popped open the cap and took a giant swig. Her face remained the same as she set the bottle down on the table. She swallowed the liquid.

"Whoa... this is horrible..." she said, before picking up the bottle. "I like it!" They both drank their bottles, before prying open the rest.

---

Eight empty bottles lay on the table. Hilary had her elbows propped up on the table, her head resting on them. Kai sat in his chair, staring blankly at the wall.

"I wonder what we drank," Hilary said with a kind of slur. She picked up a bottle and looked on the side.

"It says... beeeeeeeerrrr.... beer... Beer?!" Hilary exclaimed through the slur. "Kai, we drank beer," she said, sending a worried glance at him. He just stared at the wall without looking at her. In the middle of the silence he started to laugh hysterically.

"Ha... haha... ha..." Kai every now and then laughed, his eye twitching. Hilary watched him before she stood up, and grabbed hold of the edge of the table.

"Suddenly, everything is spinning..." she said, with a cat grin. She started to walk out the kitchen very crookedly, and was about to fall before Kai caught her. He stared at her face for a bit before he spoke.

"Ya know, you're purrdy..." He trailed off, but suddenly he dropped her.

"Heyyy!! What was that forr..." She stood up, swaying slightly, and slapped him in the face as hard as she could, but at the moment it was just like a small pat. Kai laughed.

"That tickled," He stated.

"Ohhh so now your ticklishhh............" She slurred, her eye twitching, as she took a broom and held it up.

"Giant tickler!" She laughed, as she swung it at Kai. Kai ducked, before he fell over. He shook his head.

"Ooooh... purrrdy..." Hilary slurred, as she sat down beside him and started to play with his hair. He swatted her hands away as if they were flies on a tiger.

"No touch." He said, and suddenly grabbed a pillow and hit Hilary in the face with it. Feathers went everywhere and Hilary slowly grabbed one.

"Oh... purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrdy..." She said, holding it up in front of her face. She suddenly put it in her mouth, but instantly spat it out.

"Ewwwwwwwwwww..." She said really loudly, before Kai picked up a feather and started to tickle Hilary with it. Hilary was laughing uncontrollably, in fact, she was laughing so hard tears were pulling at the corners of her eyes.

"Now who's ticklishh...?" Kai slurred, before standing up and walking to the bedroom, and plopping down on the bed.

---

The next morning, Kai awoke, but had to quickly shade his eyes.

"Ah... my head..." He said, falling back onto the pillows. After a few minutes he slowly got out of the bed, and walked into the living room. He stopped in the entrance to the hallway and looked at the condition of the living room. His eyes widened in disbelief. Everything was a mess. Pillows were everywhere including the feathers that used to be inside them, and low and behold Hilary was curled up in the middle of it. He sneaked up to Hilary and shook her, until she awoke.

"What the..." She said, before shading her eyes. "My head hurts..."

"Any ideas on what happened here last night?" Kai said emotionlessly as Hilary looked at the living room's condition.

"Whoa... what happened? And... why the hell are you still touching me?!" Hilary said, before pushing his hand off her shoulder.

"Well sorrrrry." Kai said edgily. They glared at each other with all they had before they both finally gave up.

"I _really_ need Tylenol."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well... that was long... I think...

R&R please.

---phoenix


	5. As Sweet as Candy

**Hi all, sorry I took so long to update. Anyway, I present to you the fifth chapter: 'As Sweet as Candy'.**

**Dedications: I dedicate this chapter to three people: DarkWolf88, Jessica, and Ebru.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Never have, never will.**

* * *

---Chapter 5---

As sweet as Candy---

Normal POV---

Bright moonlight filtered down from the window onto the soft bed sheets. Hilary sat upon her bed, listening to her CD player and reading a thick novel. The music could be heard if one was standing down the hall. Something was wrong with this particular scene. Hence, if you were watching for a while, you would notice the brunette hadn't flipped the page since she opened the soft-cover book.

The brunette was too absorbed in her thoughts to care about reading. She was too absorbed in thinking about a certain male teenager who happened to be sleeping beside her. The moonlight reflected of the silvery locks of his hair, making it have an almost blinding glow. Hilary rolled her eyes and threw the book across the room, huffed, and crossed her arms.

_'He's such an idiot! He dares to give me beer when I'm not even the legal age!'_ The brunette fumed._ 'I can't stand this place any longer.'_ She got up off the bed and went out of the room. She felt slightly dizzy, probably the remnants of the beer. She shook her head to clear it away, and although some dizziness remained, she was able to walk down the hall. She picked up her coat which hung on the coat rack, and put it on.

Hilary walked out into the snow and sighed. She began walking over the rocky hill terrain, watching the bright reflecting silhouette of the mountains in the distance. The trees around her were silver from the moonlight, making her think they were made out of glass and ice. She climbed up a steep hill and looked out across the glistening treetops. She squinted into the distance, seeing an unfamiliar object. It was big, no, it was huge… It was a shopping center! A huge grin appeared on Hilary's face as she clambered down the rocky slope. She ran back to the wooden house and banged the door open.

"Kai! Kai! Wake up!" Hilary exclaimed, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "I said WAKE UP!" Kai's eyes cracked open, and he reached up to rub his eyes sleepily.

"W…wha…"

"Kai get up already! We've got some shopping to do!"

"…What are you talking a-"

"Let's go!" Hilary yanked Kai out of bed, still half asleep, and dragged him down the hall.

"Meet me outside in two minutes, and bring your wallet." Hilary giggled and practically skipped outside.

Kai trudged through the snow, his arms crossed, and a tired expression on his face.

"Are you sure you're not just seeing things?" Kai asked, the breeze whipping his silvery bangs around his face.

"Of course I'm sure." Hilary grabbed Kai's sleeve and dragged him in the direction she saw the shopping center.

They walked past many trees and when they had been walking for several minutes Kai began to think she really was seeing things.

"C'mon Hils, let's go back…" Kai mumbled and yawned loudly.

"No way!"

Just then, the trees started to decrease in number and they came to a small clearing where a mall stood.

"See! _Seeeeeeeee!_ I **TOLD** you! But no, don't believe Hilary, oh no, she's just _seeing _things." She rolled her eyes and dragged Kai to the entrance.

They walked into the mall.

"SHOPPING SPREE!" Hilary screamed as loud as she could as she ran into a clothing store, leaving Kai in a big cloud of dust.

"Well then…" Kai said to himself, beginning to walk after her. "No wait… that isn't a good idea. She'll ask me to pick out which clothes look best on her and then make me buy them." Kai sighed. Across from the clothing store, he saw a beyblade parts store. He smirked and went inside.

* * *

**Okay. Sorry, but I'm stopping here. I'll try harder to update faster. This chapter was totally random…**

**It's short, but I can't wait any longer to update it… some people are getting pretty peeved at me, but if you are I wouldn't blame you since I would be peeved too if I took this long to update. Which I am. --'**

**_I'm really busy. I've also got a lot of school projects… and… yeah… let's see… four projects… two tests… assignment deadline… arrrgh! (cries)_**

**_So… please forgive me if I am super super slow at updating…_**

**_I'm sorry :(_**

**(Walks away and has a nervous breakdown)**

**---phoenix**


	6. As Mad as a Hurricane

**_Sorry the last chapter stank. As I said I made it shorter than I would've liked it to be so I didn't really get to the main point on that chapter._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor do I own the song and products I will mention.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

---Chapter 6---

---As Mad as a Hurricane---

---Normal POV---

Kai sighed sorrowfully as he handed over the last twenty dollar bill he had brought with him.

"Thank you very much and have a nice day!" the worker said. Kai groaned and put his empty wallet back in his pocket. Hilary, who had the brightest smile on, skipped out of the store, leaving Kai to carry the gazillion bags the clothes were in.

Hilary skipped through the door of the cabin happily as Kai dragged all the stuff in. Kai smiled as he dropped the bags to the floor and seated himself on the couch. A sigh of relief escaped him as he thought of his credit card. Hilary hadn't managed to get her hands on it. The word 'yet' caused fear to flow through his veins for a moment.

At the speed of light, Hilary unpacked all of the clothes she had bought into a neat pile beside the wall for later. She giggled and plopped down beside the exhausted boy.

"That was fun! We should go back there REALLY soon!" Hilary exclaimed, flushed in the face from being hyper.

"No. We are NOT going back there any time soon. If we do, you'll drain out my wallet again…" Hilary glared at him. "Thank God you didn't get your hands on my credit card." He added; the glare intensifying as he said so. Hilary grabbed a pillow and hit him over the head with it.

"Oh, stuff it, it's like you're saying that I, _alone, _spent all that money." She pointed to the equally large pile of Beyblade equipment that Kai had bought. Kai sweat dropped, before glaring at her once more.

"Well… well… It's not like I buy that much _every day_." He huffed under his breath, earning him another meeting with the pillow. He groaned and rubbed the spot on his head. For a soft pillow, it hurt a _lot_. He figured this was because Hilary was the one who was wielding it.

"**Kai!** Are you paying attention to me!" Hilary hissed angrily. He must have zoned out for a while.

"It's kind of hard not to, when you're screeching like that." Kai said smoothly, causing Hilary to roar in anger. The pillow clutched in her hands was shredded apart, accompanied by a terrible ripping sound. Feathers drifted in all directions. Kai edged away from her.

"…Angry lady." Kai simply stated, causing her to go ballistic. She leaned in, so her face was directly in front of his. She snarled in rage.

"You and your _comments_! When will you _learn_ to just-" Her eyes widened slightly as Kai began to lean in. His eyes showed an emotion she had never seen before, heck, she barely saw any expression at _all_! This had been a weird day, and she had no idea what to do at the moment. She decided to go with it, and leaned in too, until they were almost about to kiss…

---

Hilary sat up incredibly fast, staring wide-eyed at the wall in front of her. Her heart still pounding, she blinked a few times and tried to calm down. '_It was just a dream; it was all going on in my head.'_ Hilary sighed and stood. She looked down the hall to where she had put the pile of clothes in her dream. They weren't there. She sighed once again, and looked beside her at the teen at her dreams. Only thing is, he wasn't there. Puzzled by this, she walked down the hallway in search of Kai Hiwatari. It was very dark, causing her to squint to see where she was going; the moon had set but the sun had not risen. She stepped into the main room, and then looked to the side through the long glass doors to see the duel-haired teenager leaning on the railing of the porch. He had no jacket; it was as if he was immune to the freezing crystals falling from the sky. Hilary walked to the doors, opened them, and then went to stand beside the stoic teenager.

"What are you doing out here this early?" Hilary inquired, staring at the frost covered morbid trees that lay not too far ahead. Kai exhaled slightly, his breath showing in the crisp air.

"Couldn't sleep." He answered quietly. His crimson eyes were staring out at the glowing white blanket of snow. The wind played with Kai's silvery bangs,making them flutterlightly across his face. He looked quite mystical in the glow of the gloomy light of the twilight. He glanced to the side at her. "What are _you_ doing out here this early?" A blush made its way to Hilary's face, and she dared not look at him. "Uh, I just really couldn't sleep. That's all."

"Hn." Kai knew she was lying, but he didn't question her further. He knew she didn't want to talk about it. It was strange- at the beginning, he really didn't like her very much, so they always got into arguments, but now, they could actually speak a few lines without gravy flying.

"What do you think was the point of putting us in a lodge?" Hilary asked, knowing the answer but wanting to know his answer as well.

"That's a bit of an obvious one, don't you think?" Kai raised an eyebrow and glanced at her.

"I just want to know what you think."

"Okay, well this is what I think. They want us to stop fighting, but we both know it- we're not going to change unless something drastic happens."

"Exactly my thoughts."

"Hn."

There was silence between the two for quite a while. Hilary felt restless and uncomfortable in it while Kai was perfectly at peace.

"So…"

"…"

Hilary coughed.

"…"

An anime vein appeared on her head.

"…"

"Will you _say_ something already! The silence is killing me!"

"Good." Kai couldn't help but backtalk.

Hilary's eye twitched in anger. "How dare you! I can't believe that I was thinking we weren't being mean to each other anymore…" Her nostril flared as she let out a sharp exhale, showing her anger and impatience.

"I'd say you're a walking hurricane." Kai added at random, making her rage boil to its limits. He turned to look at her, who glared back with fury. "Can't take a joke, can you?"

"Argh! That's **IT! **I **hate **you! Don't talk to me **ever** again!" Hilary whipped around and stormed back to the door. She opened it, almost breaking it in the process, and slammed it shut behind her. Her eyes stung with angry tears but she didn't let them fall. She wouldn't let him control her emotions. She plopped down on the couch angrily and continued to brood on how much she hated Kai.

Hilary put a hand to her head. She suddenly felt very dizzy. _'It must have been from the lack of sleep I've had…' _She stood up feeling as though she was going to be sick. Her hands grabbed onto anything they could to help her keep her balance as she walked back to their room. She fell upon her back on the soft bed. She flinched as a wave of pain worked through her head and she felt very tired. Closing her eyes, she fell into a deep sleep.

Kai didn't mean to make her feel so bad. Sighing once more, he turned to go inside. He inspected the door to make sure it wasn't broken, and then opened it. He gently closed it, and then padded down the hallway to their room to check on Hilary. He found her curled in a ball, fast asleep.

He raised an eyebrow. How could somebody fall asleep so fast? Kai shook his head and went to get his MP3 player from his backpack. He sat down on the opposite side of the bed and turned it on. He winced as an unfamiliar song started. "What the… the _'Hamster Dance_'?" Kai asked before turning to glare at Hilary's sleeping form. _'She deleted all of my songs!'_ He fought to control his anger as he quickly left the room to brood, leaving the MP3 player on the bed.

---

Hilary awoke feeling slightly better, but still had a bit of pain. She rubbed her eyes and stood up, but got a dizzy rush and had to sit back down. Clearing out some of the pain by shaking her head, she shakily stood once more and made her way out of the room. The hallway seemed to stretch forever as the space it contained stretched and blotched strangely. The new morning sunbeams that filtered through the window seemed so very bright and overpowering. Letting out a small whimper, Hilary grabbed onto the side of the wall, and slowly stumbled to the living room. Spots dotted her vision like scattered ink spills. Pain spread through her back like a thousand knives stabbing at once. Looking over into the living room hazily, she saw slender figure lain on the couch, relaxed. Hilary could faintly hear slow breathing patterns, and then she recalled that another person had been in the house with her, if only she could remember their name… Hilary sharply took a step forward on weak legs and paused to stare painfully. Another sharp step forward caused the floor to creak loudly. A mumble came from the figure, and it began to stir from its restful peace.

'Hn…' The figure looked over at the silent girl, blinking away his tiredness. He sat up slowly and stared.

"What are you doing?" It was just a slur to her, a dull tone of sound that echoed in her pained mind. Her mouth was partly open drawing in slow breaths, but no words came out of it.

"Hilary? Did you bang your head on something _again?_" He asked with a hint of humor in his voice. It soon disappeared though, seeingthat she did not fire back an insult. He stood and reached out his hand, clasping it onto her shoulder. At the sudden contact, her legs gave out, and she collapsed. The teenager managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" The voice echoed like a melodic sorrow in her ears, but she didn't comprehend any of the words spoken. Everything began to grow fuzzy and she closed her eyes, letting out a long breath. Strong arms hooked underneath her figure and pulled her up. Hilary knew that the warmth was something to welcome, and she relaxed her mind. Hilary knew that she was safe.

Hearing the faint sound of splashing water, Hilary tried to open her eyes. She hadn't yet realized that she had closed them in the first place. Blinking to focus her vision, she glanced at the tall teenager standing a small distance from her. He slowly turned around, a cloth in his hand. Upon glancing at the resting female, he sighed.

"Well, you're _finally_ awake. I thought you wouldn't wake up." He crouched down and put the cool cloth on her forehead. She glanced in a few directions to know where she was. The familiar teenager had transported her to the bathroom, where the medical supplies were. She stared up at his face, feeling as though those crimson eyes were familiar to her. Feeling suddenly very sick, Hilary removed the cloth from her head and moved over. Kai glanced over at the sudden sound, and heard her vomiting in the toilet. Patting her back gently, he wondered what brought on this sudden sickness, and if it was serious. Hilary coughed, and wiped her mouth with some toilet paper. She heaved a long sigh before glancing up at him.

"You're just lucky I didn't puke on you," she paused, suddenly remembering the crimson-eyed boy's name. "Kai."

Kai smirked at the comment. She still had the strength to argue despite her sudden sickness.

"By the way, _someone _deleted all of my songs in my MP3 player, _Hilary_." Kai said, hinting especially on a few words.

Hilary let a knowing smirk cross her features. "I know." Her eyelids closed as she grew sickly pale, and then fell forward into Kai's arms, passing out.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Okkaaaay, I know that chapter wasn't so funny, I apologize. I know mostly _all_ of you are mad at me for not updating in such a long time, and I apologize for that too… -Smiles nervously at the reviewers and offers them virtual plushies of Dranzer**-** :D

**IMPORTANT: I decided to add something into the plot, but I don't know if you'll like the idea. We'll just have to wait and see, ne? . **

**I hope this chapter was long enough; it took me forever to type out because I kept getting stuck. X.X**

**R&R pleaaaase!**

**---phoenix**


End file.
